


Pansā

by MonnyWinter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Consensual Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonnyWinter/pseuds/MonnyWinter
Summary: Asahi y Osamu llevan tres años saliendo. Osamu no puede permitir que su novio estudie el día de su cumpleaños.
Relationships: AsaOsa, Asahi and Osamu, Azumane Asahi/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 2





	Pansā

Llevaban casi tres años de novios, se habían conocido durante las nacionales del último año de Asahi, y Miya Osamu no había podido quitar la mirada del chico de tercer año. 

Ese día en particular Osamu estaba algo agitado, era primero de enero, año nuevo y el cumpleaños de su novio. Cómo era un día festivo ambos estaban libres de la universidad, pero sabía que aún con eso, Asahi estaría enterrado entre sus libros de medicina. 

El día que comenzaron a salir había sido extraño. La verdad nadie se podía imaginar a Asahi de médico y mucho menos siguiendo con el voleibol a nivel universitario, pero luego de haberse tomado una buena dosis de amor propio y cambiar algunas cosas de su actitud tan calmada lo decidió. Y fue allí en la universidad y en el equipo de voleibol de la misma donde se volvieron a ver. Osamu había sentido de inmediato la atracción, Azumane había cambiado su peinado, se había matado practicando y estaba entre los candidatos para ser llamado a la selección nacional. Le costó algo de tiempo invitarlo a salir, pero cuando al fin lo hizo el chico de cabellos largos accedió con una sonrisa.

Su cita no había sido nada del otro mundo, una película, cena e ir a las maquinitas, pues ambos eran fanáticos de las últimas. Luego de esa vinieron más y luego de casi tres meses saliendo, Asahi le pedio ser su novio, él con una sonrisa en el rostro, aceptó. 

•─────✧─────•

Ahora, justo en ese momento, Osamu estaba parado frente al apartamento de Asahi. Toco la puerta y a los pocos minutos Azumane estaba parado en la puerta rodeado por una toalla y con otra secándose el pelo. Al ver a Osamu frente a él sonrió con algo de timidez, el que su novio lo viera semidesnudo era de esas cosas que aún lo avergonzaban, pero aún así le dió espacio en la puerta para que pasara. 

— Hola Samu — murmuró mientras dejaba un beso en los labios, casto, con toda intención de alejarse, pero antes de poder hacerlo, el gemelo tomo su nuca y lo pegó a él. Cuando se separó y lo miró, sonrió. 

— Feliz Cumpleaños Asahi — murmuró y volvió a darle un beso en los labios —. Vine con toda la intención de que celebremos juntos, me niego a dejar que el día de tu cumpleaños tengas la cabeza metida entre libros — declaró, ante eso Asahi sonrió, por lo general nunca iba a casa con su familia para las fiestas porque prefería estudiar, pero el que Osamu no quisiera que pasara su cumpleaños así, lo hizo sonreír. 

— Gracias cariño, déjame vestirme y haremos lo que quieras ¿Vale? — ante el pedido, el de cabellos castaños grisáceos asintió y se quedó en el comedor.

•─────✧─────•

Luego de unos minutos Azumane salió vestido con unos jeans y una camisa de franela, fue a la cocina y volvió con dos chocolates calientes para el frío. Le tendió uno al muchacho y se sentó junto a él dejando que su novio se acomodarse en su costado. Bebieron el chocolate entre conversas de los posibles escenarios para ese día, y finalmente decidieron que sería una buena opción ir al festival de la ciudad. 

Salieron del apartamento casi una hora después, el frío hacía que dudaran de hacerlo o no. Caminaron con las manos entrelazadas y al llegar al festival Miya tiró del mayor de los dos hacia los distintos puestos. Jugaron tiró al blanco, ganaron algunos peluches y comieron algodón de azúcar. Asahi sintió que esa era, lejos, la mejor celebración que podía tener. 

Estuvieron allí la mayoria de la tarde y cuando finalmente decidieron irse Asahi llevaba en la mano el peluche de un zorro, un cuervo y un lindo gatito que habían recibido como obsequio de un hombre que los estaba regalando. 

— ¿Cómo le colocarás a nuestro nuevo bebé Asahi? — la pregunta salio de sus labios antes de que se diera cuenta y cuando lo hizo se sonrojo. 

— Podría llamarse... Pansā — acarició sus orejas, el gatito era negro como una pantera — ¿Te gusta? 

Al oír que le pedía su opinión sonrió y asintió —. ¿Estás aceptando que es nuestro bebé? — quiso saber, con algo de duda. 

— Completamente — afirmó Azumane con una sonrisa y tomo su mano para besarla.

— Eres tan… lindo, Asahi — sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y él quería llegar al apartamento, meterse entre los brazos de su novio y dormir. 

•─────✧─────•

Cuando llegaron al departamento, lo primero que hizo Asahi fue informar de que ahora tendría una mascota, ya que en el complejo estaban permitidas. Subió con Osamu y el gatito por el ascensor, al entrar a la casa, Pansā fue dejado en el suelo para que comenzará a reconocer su nuevo hogar. 

Se quedaron en el comedor viendo al gatito, abrazados en el sofá, conversando de lo que harían al día siguiente y susurrandose lo mucho que se amaban. 

Azumane beso al chico de manera lenta, dándole las gracias por estar con él de manera silenciosa, por aguantar sus altibajos, por apoyarlo de manera incondicional. Se quiso separar, pero antes de hacerlo Osamu afirmó su cuello, justo como lo había hecho hace unas horas, se separó un poco y lo miró. 

— Hace mucho no lo hacemos Asahi — murmuró y se subió a su regazo —. Y yo quiero darte un feliz, feliz cumpleaños —. Antes de que el de cabellos castaños pudiera replicar, había juntado sus labios de nueva cuenta y comenzado a desabotonar su camisa. 

Sin poder replicar el mayor se levantó con él en brazos, lo llevo a su habitación, lo dejo en la cama y el mismo término de quitarse la camisa y medio desabrochó su cinturón. Osamu le había enseñado muchas cosas y una de esas había sido que dejara salir lo que sentía cuando tenían sexo. Se volvió a estirar sobre él, quitando su camiseta y abriendo su pantalón, mientras Asahi hacia eso Samu había soltado su cabello, dándole suaves caricias. 

Mientras se dedicaban a quitarse la ropa, a besarse cada parte del cuerpo, Azumane estiró su mano, tomando lubricante y condones, ya estaba desnudo, su novio estaba tocando su miembro, la punta del mismo buscando volverlo loco. 

— Detente Samu — suspiro contra su oído mientras dirigía su mano a su trasero —, o no seré amable contigo hoy. 

— No busco que lo seas Asahi — contesto abriendo un poco las piernas, sabía lo que venía, y pocos segundos después tenía dos dedos en su interior expandiendo su entrada, mientras tanto el había anclado sus dedos a la espalda ancha del mayor y daba suaves rasguños. 

Estuvo preparándolo unos minutos, pues por mucho que dijera que no sería amable, no podía evitar querer cuidarlo, Osamu podía ser independiente, audaz y bueno en lo que se propusiera, pero el instinto protector de Asahi, se hacía presente en todo su esplendor cuando se trataba de él. 

Cuando se consideró listo abrió algo más las piernas, Asahi no pudo resistirse a eso, antes de darse cuenta tenía el condón puesto, y se abría paso en el interior de su novio. Se comenzó a mover sin esperar aviso, pues sabía que con toda la preparación no era necesario, ya Osamu se lo había dicho infinidad de veces. Mientras lo hacían, el castaño grisáceo se aferraba a la espalda del mayor, rasguñando y anclando sus piernas en sus caderas. Se daban besos, gemían contra sus cuellos y se decían cosas extremadamente cursis al oído. Cuando el orgasmo se hizo presenta ambos gimieron el nombre del otro, se quedaron así por un rato, normalizando su respiración. 

Luego de algunos minutos lo hicieron, se separaron, Asahi tiró el condón y se metió en la cama con Osamu, se abrazaron y dieron mimos por bastante rato, cuando estaban por dormir el menor de los dos movió a su novio. 

— Nos olvidamos de Pansā, hay que alimentarlo — informo, ambos se levantaron con pereza, Asahi tomo un pantalón y Osamu simplemente se colocó un boxer y la camisa que su novio llevaba durante su salida. 

Le dieron de comer al gatito y ellos mismos se sirvieron algo, terminaron la noche comiendo entre risas y recordándose lo mucho que se amaban.


End file.
